


amarga

by desvelo



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Corpses, F/M, Necro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desvelo/pseuds/desvelo
Summary: Reyna has seen many bodies but his gives her pause.
Relationships: Reyna/Yoru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	amarga

What is it like to be a corpse, to already be the bed of so many flowers? 

It wasn’t long ago that in underwhelming fashion he died, limp bullets sloughed into his yielding frame. Against death we hope to fight like wild beasts and yet it happens like this, qué lástima, no noise more than the soul through the mouth. Although we were born to go out in a blister of blood we leave with bitter spit drooling down our chins. 

If that is true, if he did die bitter, it’s not on his face, still sweet as liquor, sweet as bruised fruit. His body is here against the wall, keeping vigil over a room thick-aired with blood. His lips are pursed. The dark rings of his eyes beckon. He invites her to his handsome lap. Such proud brows, such proud cheeks! His skull was meant to be displayed, though it’s too late for that. Its left side is gone. The last blue in his hair is spattered with bone.

What is one to do with a corpse, faced with such charity from below? She’s gripped by strange devotion as the vulture to the carrion. Es fiera ella, fierce and raucous and champion of death. And she is Anubis, arbiter queen, asking if he died well. His heart light against the feather, yes, he answers: we should all wish to be such sleeping beauties. 

¿De qué sirve un beso? What purpose has a kiss? Here it is to taste him, his blood, his brain. It is to steal away the fading heat of his lips and ball it up inside herself, add it to her soul. It is to understand what happens after death. It is to give him what he most deserves. 

With the weight of her own blood in the pads of her fingers she taps along the side of his neck and down its front, her tiptoe steps landing between the ridges of his throat. She drags her nails up the side of his face to the beginning of the gash where he lost his head. She thumbs his draining lips. He is modest in this courtship, giving little back to her. She doesn’t mind the chase. 

This is the most she can do for him now that what must come to pass has passed. This room will be his resting place until someone comes upon his body and buries its beauty below the ground and denies its light to the world. But he has lived again, here in this love so grand. And she has done her duty: amarlo, y a otra. With his blood in her veins the whole world is magenta and she will love again.


End file.
